Private Academy Foreign Exchange Program: Part I
by otaku-e
Summary: Part 1: High School. Takashi Morinozuka meets his first love, OC, but will they be able to stay together? Mostly romance, but lemon-ish. Please Review! Part 2 is complete!
1. Authors Notes

Izumi Saitou – Age 18. Half American Half Japanese, born and raised in the US, US Citizen, spending senior year in Japan as an exchange student. Enjoys reading, music, dancing. Good at math and English. Not genius but works hard.

Summary: Takashi meets his first love, but will they be able to stay together? Lemonish. Book 1: High School.

Note: I don't mean to offend anyone with the ethnicity comments. I have a few half-japanese friends who told me about the Okinawan part. I'm Asian myself, so I know, from personal experience, about the "light" complex.

Note: The school year in Japan is different form the US, which if you're into fanfic, you probably already know this… but for reference:  
>April – 12 (start school year)<br>May - 11  
>June – 10<br>July – 9 (summer break, mid-July)  
>August – 8 (summer break)<br>September – 7 (start 2nd trimester)  
>October – 6<br>November – 5  
>December – 4 (late December, end of 2nd trimester – few weeks for winter break)<br>January – 3 (start last trimester)  
>February – 2<br>March – 1 (Graduation)

Note: This is my first fanfic story EVER. So please be easy with your comments. I wrote it in about a week so I didn't spend much time on this. Please review. Would be interested in seeing if anyone wants to know what happens beyond the end. Or if my writing is so terrible I should just stop now LOL.


	2. Chapter 1 Getting Ready March revised

**Chapter 1: Get Ready (March)**

_Knocking_

"Enter… Ah Tamaki, thank you for coming. Is Kyoya with you?"

"Yes, Chairman Suo, I came as requested."

"Great, come in and sit down." The boys headed over to the empty seat in front of the Chairman's desk. "I wanted to let you know that Ouran will be participating in a foreign exchange program. This isn't very typical of the ones we normally have. Ouran decided to participate in a program with Europe and America where we will 'exchange' students for a year or so as they finish up their high school career. From there, if we accept and they choose, they can continue participating at the college level."

"This is the first I've heard about this father…"

"Yes Tamaki, there was not any point in telling you this any earlier."

"Chairman, I assume that the candidate will be starting this spring?"

"Yes, Kyoya. Here is her file." The boys take the files, but only Kyoya reads it. "Her Japanese name is Izumi Saitou. She's half Japanese. Her American name is 'Izzy,' but she said she prefers to be called by her Japanese name."

"According to her file, she's just average…" Kyoya noted, pushing his glasses up. "I'm surprised Ouran agreed to select her."

"Again, great eye, Kyoya. Her recommendation letters were exceptional. She may not be the smartest, but she is a hard worker."

"Father, will you need us to be her guides?"

"Exactly. I want to show her the 'warmth' of Ouran, and, as you boys seem well practiced in making others feel at ease, I thought I should ask you, Tamaki. Kyoya, I've asked, well frankly, because he will keep you in line. I know how you get carried away."

"Where will she be staying?"

"We have yet to decide that. While it would be nice if she could live on her own, the American's are very particular on ensuring the safety of their own while in another country. We've been pondering the Haninozuka Estate, as they already have relations with the Military, but we have not heard a response."

* * *

><p><em>Music Room 3<em>

"Hani-sempai, did you know about Saitou-san?" Kyoya asked as he was reading her file and researching her on-line.

"Yes. My father did (_monch_) mention her to me (_monch_) but, he has reservations." Tamaki's head perked up and he walked over to sit with Hani and Mori. "While he agrees (_monch_) that it would be safer for her to stay at our Estate, I think he's nervous because Sai-chan is a girl. Father doesn't have any daughters, so I think it makes him uneasy. Plus, she's American."

"Hani, I don't understand what American has to do with anything," Harui stated, with a hint of irritation.

"Well (_sip_), American's are more blunt, less conservative… it's just not a very good image. Plus, she doesn't look Japanese." Hani looked at his cousin, who nodded and grabbed Hani's bag. The rest of the group gathered as Mori retrieved several pictures.

"Wow, she's kind of dark for being mixed." The twins noted. "But she's got a nice butt." The group flipped through her pictures – some of her in dance costumes and a few candid with friends.

"She's really pretty, right Takashi?" as Usa-chan bounced in Hani's lap. The group circulated the pictures and scrutinized them with much detail.

"What's she mixed with? I thought half-Japanese were… well lighter. I mean she's really tan right, Kaoru?"

"She looks Hawaiian" as Tamaki daydreamed about her in a Hawaiian costume.

Concerned, Haruhi asked, "What will happen to her if your father declines? It's not like Ouran has housing on campus…"

"I'll make sure my father says yes. I just didn't want to rush him, ya know?"


	3. Chapter 2 April

**Chapter 2: 12 months (April)**

_Ringing_

"Tama-chan, she's here! She's sooo cute! She's sleeping though. I think it'll be best if we do lunch tomorrow, k? Invite everyone over, make sure Haurhi comes too! Oh and she knows Japanese. She's got all these cds and said she took a class. But she's so cute because she gets words wrong. I think you'll like her. Usa-chan does! He's sleeping with her right now! And you know what, she's got Mr. Pigs. Usa-chan and Mr. Pigs are becoming great friends!"

"That's really sweet. I'll let the rest of group know and we'll see you tomorrow for lunch."

"Let me guess," Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "She's with Hani-sempai and wants us all to come over for lunch tomorrow? I'll call a baker so we have something to bring over."

_The next day_

Mori and Izumi were sitting at the table together as Hani went off to see the rest of the group in. Mori didn't know what to say. Hani was usually leading the conversation during the Host Club, and Hani always understood what Mori needed to say without him actually having to speak. And now he was alone, with Izumi.

"Be nice, ask her how her flight was… say something, she looks so uncomfortable…" he lectured himself.

"Umm…Morinozuka-san?" her voice was soft, her eyes were tired, but her smile was sweet.

"Call me Mori."

"Umm, Mori, am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No! My apologies," he bowed. Was she always this frank? "I just didn't want to disturb you."

"Hahaha," her laugh sounded like sweet bells, "You can't disturb me if I'm not doing anything!"

Why was he so awkward without Hani? "Izu-chan, Izu-chan! Here are the rest of my friends!" Izumi and Mori stood up and made introductions.

"You're a lot lighter than your pictures" the twins echoed. Tamaki stood wide eyed and Kyoya paused. Haruhi was about to say something when Izumi retorted back, "That's because winter just ended. I'm pretty yellow in winter and very golden brown in summer. I haven't been out in the sun much." She winked at the twins.

"Oooh we like you!" and they snaked closer to her, all three of them giggling.

"Please forgive them, Saitou-san. They are a bit lacking in manners." Kyoya stated as he sat himself down. "I've brought cake."

"Oh it doesn't bother me at all, and please, call me Izumi. No need for honorifics or whatever. Just my first name is fine." Hani grabber her hand, "Please sit Izu-chan! Can you sit beside me?"

"You just want the cake don't you little one?" shs teased as Mori pulled out her seat and pushed it in as she sat. "My, what service. Are you all always like this? It's hard to find gentlemen now a-days."

Tamaki brightened, "Oh Izumi, you should see our Host Club! It's the best, we serve beautiful princesses all-"

"Tamaki stop, she's not going to want to hear it. Let her eat she's probably exhausted and hungry. Did anyone even ask when the last time she ate was?"

"Are you Haruhi?" Izumi arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, my apologies, I'm Fujioka Haruhi. I'm sorry you'll have to deal with this group, but at least you're with Hani-sempai. He's normal." Tamaki and the twins looked hurt.

They ate their lunch and the rest of the afternoon they asked her questions, which she happily answered. She was only supposed to be in Japan for a year. She wanted to try and keep up dancing (as a hobby not a class) while in Japan. She learned Japanese through immersion program and cds as her parents taught her only English. She didn't want to get into details about her family background or ethnicity as they were 'irrelevant.' And, apparently, Hani's father was tickled pink to have her as a guest since he always wanted a daughter. Apparently, there were flowers as centerpieces all over the house to make it more 'friendly.'

Her class schedule was finally settled, and they found out that she will be in classes with Mori and Hani, leaving Kyoya and Tamaki little to do with by means of escorting her during school.

The group was leaving and Mori was walking them out leaving Hani with Izumi. "Mitskuni, Mori was the only one not really talking. Is he always like that or did I offend him or does my presence make him uncomfortable?"

"Oh no! No not at all. Takashi is normally quiet. It's okay," he patted her hand. "He likes you just fine!"

"What's the deal with Kyoya… he seems, very… calculating?"

"Yes, that's him. He's nice too, so don't worry, he's very well meaning and is a really good friend."

"Mitskuni, I have to say, you're making this transition very easy and less lonely for me. Thank you." And they hugged each other as Mori walked in.

"Mori, hug too!" Not knowing what to do, he walked over and put his hands on their shoulders.

"hahahahahahahahha" Izumi busted out with a belly laugh that shocked Mori. "Wow, that's, just awesome."

"Izu-chan?" Mistkuni stepped back, looking worried…

"I'm sorry, Mori," she turned to look up at him, "that was the coldest hug I've ever had. I think my dentist is more affectionate than you, hahahaha."

Mori's face was stoic, showing no emotion and she placed a hand on his forearm, "It's okay, it's okay. You don't have to be uncomfortable. Really, I'm much more open than conservative. You can relax around me okay. Treat me like you would one of your friends."

"Okay."

"Wow he speaks!" Hani and Izumi giggled.

"Izu-chan, he's just not like that."

"Mori, my apologies. I'm pretty blunt, I don't meant to tease too much, so if I offend you, you have to let me know okay?"

"Okay."

Hani had an exasperated look while Izumi just giggled.


	4. Chapter 3 June revised

**Chapter 3: 10 months (June)**

Much of the time passed in the same manner as the welcome lunch. The twins and Izumi has a playful banter. Tamaki and Kyoya were a bit surprised about her frankness and lack of "ladylike" mannerisms – she was a bit like Haruhi in that respect. Haruhi and Izumi became great studying pals. Haruhi used Izumi as an excuse to leave the host club to study, so she got a much needed break. Meanwhile, Hani and Izumi were very affectionate. Izumi hugging Mitskuni like a kid brother, although he was older. Mori, was still quiet, but very aware of her presence.

He looked over the both of them together as Hani and Izumi became pretty inseparable. Mori did not mind as it was Hani's duty to ensure her safety and Izumi was very gentle with Hani. He did start to feel a little awkward, like a third wheel. Even Satoshi and Yasuchika spoke to her with more ease than him. He just didn't know how to approach her. Most of the girls he interacted with would drift off into rambling fantasies and do much of the talking. Izumi was, much more, interactive and physical. Many of the boys at Ouran eyed her as she walked by, hips swaying to and fro. (The twins attributed that to her dancing background and they took no shame in eyeing her as she walked.) She was very carefree and open and gentle… which, Mori thought, was probably why a lot of the boys seemed to notice her. Mori was a bit envious of her ease and thought she was a bit naive to not notice the guys eyeing her. He worried about her when it came to other guys.

"Mitskuni-" Takashi called quietly to his cousin as they noticed random grouping of boys walking past Music Room 3, looking for her.

"Yes, I noticed it to. I don't think we should let her travel alone." He whispered back, not looking up from his cake.

"That's probably a good idea," Kyoya stated as he approached. "I've heard guys in our class talking of her. She probably needs to learn some self-restraint and not be so physical when speaking with the opposite sex."

"We're fine with it" the twins chimed in.

"Of course you are, maybe you should stop being so friendly with her! You're making her look bad!" Tamaki paced back and forth frazzled. "Momma, where is she anyway?"

"Studying with Haruhi of course. It is Tuesday…daddy." Kyoya added with a slight irritation.

The door opened and Haruhi walked in, "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late." No one came in after her.

"Where's Izu-chan?"

"Huh? Oh she said something about practice, so I showed her to Dance Room 5. The Chairman said she can use it to practice. Hani-sempai, she said she would be done by the time the host club ended, and she'll meet you here so you guys can go home together."

The twins had an evil smile… "We should go, ya know, she shouldn't be alone…protect her from the eyes of boys…" and they ran off.

"You guys, she doesn't-" the door slammed shut "-want to be seen."

"Momma, we need to stop those evil twins!"

"What about the host club…daddy?"

"Closed for the day! Let's go gentle…men?" They were already out the door.

"I expect you to come up with something to make up for today's unexpected closure. This is your fault, after all." And with that, the door closed on Tamaki.

* * *

><p>"Hika-chan, Kao-chan, why are you just standing here?"<p>

"shhh! The chairman is with her… and she's practically naked!"

"WHAT?"

"Tono, be quiet!" their hands went around his mouth as they pulled him to the corner. Everyone peered and saw Izumi in her practice outfit. Plain dance shorts and top (more like a sports bra actually). The Chairman and Izumi bowed and they watched the Chairman take the staircase down and they whipped back around the corner out of sight.

"Well, she's as flat as Haruhi"

"Hey…just what are you trying to say?"

"But she's got a great butt, right Kaoru?"

"Is this all we came here to see? We didn't have to close the host club for this."

"But don't you want to see her dance Kyo-chan? Even Takashi wants to see her, right?" and with this everyone turned to Takashi, who blushed slightly…

"I hear music! Let's go!" Thankful for Tamaki's outburst, he just followed the group. "Wait, the door is closed…"

"Tamaki, your father is Chairman of this school. Did you forget there are double-sided mirrors? If we go into room six, we can watch her there." Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

"Guys, she said she didn't want anyone to see her…" Haruhi protested. "This is wrong… we should let her have her privacy."

"And we will," the twins snaked their arms around her, "she won't know we're there."

They walked in and pulled back the curtain and saw Izumi stretching, running around, jumping. Two songs later, she was laying on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Is she hurt, Tama-chan?"

"I don't know…" they waited… worried if they went to help her, she would know they were watching, but suddenly she flipped over, walked a bit away, and posed on the floor. A few seconds later she started into a routine.

They watched as she eased herself off the floor, going on point, and stretching her leg into a split over her head, and then dropping it into a spin… they watched her leap and fall, spin and run. She was like a gazelle when she leaped. The dance was sad, like her character tried and failed, only to achieve a few moments grace. So much was said in that 2 minutes… as the song was coming to an end, she ran, stopped. Her hand reached up to her head and she slowly fell into a backbend. Her arms spilled onto the floor as she lowered her back down, curled into a fetal position and turned to her side.

When the song ended, she laid there on the floor, stretching out and crying quietly.

The group was breathless and immediately felt guilty. She had tears in her eyes and they realized they intruded upon a private moment.

Another song played and she began practicing, stopping her tears, but moving through the emotional pain.

"That was very stirring. I haven't seen anything like it. Is this the American style? It's so open and vulnerable."

"Well, Kyoya, they say that the American's are much more… flashy… in what they do… but I think it's more her than anything."

"Our mom would love to but clothes on her! I mean, she's Haruhi sized, but she'd love to design something that moved on her."

"Is there something wrong with my 'size.'" Haruhi's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Takashi?" Huni asked his cousin gently, "you're crying?" The group turned, wide eyed…Mori was startled and got up and left abruptly.

"Well, isn't this an interesting development." Kyoya adjusted his glasses, smirking to himself.

"I've never seen Takashi cry." Huni cradled Usa-chan and looked sad.

"Hani, I think he'll be okay. He's probably just emotional from watching her. He might feel guilty for intruding. Maybe he just needs some time to be alone for a bit okay?" Haruhi reassured him.

Kyoya added, "Yes Hani, even Tamaki's playing has moved me to tears once, and it's not a fact I'd like to admit. Mori-sempai will be fine. Let's go back to the music room."

Takashi was walking back to Music Room 3. He did cry. He never cried, but her dance was beautiful and he felt pained watching her. _I mean, the dance was sad, so it's okay to cry_. He had been so riveted by her dancing he had forgotten that the others were there. _I felt like she was dancing for me, but that was just the sign of a good dancer, right? A good dancer is someone able to capture each individual and make them feel what they were feeling without words, right?_


	5. Chapter 4 MidJuly revised

**Chapter 4: 9.5 months (mid july)**

The three of them went home together. Yasuchika was going to spend the night at the Morinozuka's and Takashi was going to stay with Hani and Izumi. She had wanted to see temples and gardens so they promised to take her.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to do my homework after dinner. It takes me so long sometimes, I want to make sure I finish before the weekend is over."

"Sure, we can do homework! It'll be a great to relax all day tomorrow and not have to worry about it, right Takashi?"

"Yes."

Just then, a servant walked in, "your father wishes to see you after dinner."

"Yes, I will be there."

"Takashi, go study in the kotatsu room k? Izumi like studying there best!"

Izumi turned to Takashi and smiled, "Yes, I'm a nerd. I really wanted to sit at a kotatsu and now I'm addicted hahaha."

"Actually, it's just a low table. Kotatsu is only used in winter because of the heater. You like Japanese style tables as opposed to western ones?"

"Well, I had one at home… or, my mom sawed the legs short on a table to make it more suited to sitting on the floor." She added slightly embarrassed.

The grabbed their books and went to the room. Izumi sat herself down and took out her homework. They started working in silence. 30 minutes passed and Mitskuni was still gone.

"Gah! My butt hurts, hahahaha" Mori dropped his book, "Hhaha, sorry, too blunt?" She stretched her arms over her head. "Geeze Mori, how tall are you? Even sitting you tower over me. Not that that's hard with me being 5 feet and all…"

"I believe the equivalent is 6 feet 2 inches."

"Are you always so … quiet and exact?" She tilted her head to the side and looked him directly in the eyes.

He felt his cheeks get hot. _ Am I blushing?_ "My apologies."

"hahaha. No, you don't need to apologize. I just wish you'd open up more. You're the only one I can't figure out after all this time. I don't know how to read you."

He looked down. _Why is it that people say things like this about me? Kasonoda said I was unapproachable…_

"Mori," she said softly, breaking him out of his thoughts, "I'm sorry. I'm being too forward. I just feel… I don't know… like you're uncomfortable around me. I don't want you to feel like you have to be here… oh wait, I know you do it because you're very close to Hani, but… I just want you to be okay that I'm around."

"Oh Izu-chan! You're fine! Mori likes having you around. He's just quiet. Are American's not quiet?"

Izumi held out her arms and Hani sat in her lap. "You're so funny. We're practically the same height but you're like a baby! And no, from my experience, boys that are this quiet really don't like you… but then again, I was around a bunch of artistic guys…so they're pretty much open…Keep my seat warm. I'll be right back."

She walked out of the room. She never quite felt comfortable saying "I'm going to the bathroom" in Japan because people looked slightly shocked at the announcement, so she just said "I'll be right back."

Hani was drawing pictures of Usa-chan and Mr. Pigs for Izumi when he said, "Takashi, you should talk more to her."

"I don't know how."

_Hmm, now that's interesting, _thought Hani_. _"Talk to her like you would Haruhi. She's no different."

"But she is…" Mori quietly answered. "I just don't know what to say. Ever since we saw her dance, I've felt guilty. I can't apologize for it without getting everyone else into trouble."

"It's okay Mori." He jumped, he hadn't been taken by surprise before. " The Chairman told me that the mirrors were double-sided and that there would be a great possibility you all were watching me."

"You knew, Izu-chan?"

"Well, no. Not until I overheard you both just now, but it doesn't bother me." She sat her glass of water down. "Is it okay I brought this here? I forgot to ask."

"Don't worry Izu-chan. Our house is your house. Besides, the maids will clean if it leaves a water stain."

"Mori," she reached across the table and touched his hand. "I'm sorry for pestering you about you talking with me." His eyes were on her hand as she talked. He didn't even pay attention to anything she said after that, he was just focused on her hand. Her hand was on top of his, like it was such a natural thing to do. _None of the girls at the host club ever touched me. Is this a cultural difference?_ It doesn't matter, s_he does this with everyone. It means nothing different._

"…okay, Mori?"

He looked up at the sound of his name. _Crap, what did she just ask? _

"Yes," he answered and she let go.

"Let's watch a movie, Usa-chan doesn't want to study anymore."

They put in an American film and jumped on the couch together. Takashi in the middle… about halfway through Hani fell asleep, no one noticed until the movie was almost over.

Izumi peered around Mori, "Awww… he's like a baby."

"I should put him to bed."

"Hahahaha, it's like you're babysitting. Are you going to come back or did you want to call it a night?"

"I'll come back. Keep watching." Mori picked up his cousin and carried him to his room.

"I hope he doesn't mess this up Usa-chan." Whispered Hani after the door had clicked shut.

Mori returned and found Izumi lying down on the couch.

"I swear I didn't fall asleep!" she bolted upright as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"If you're tired-"

"No I'm fine. Just keeping the seat warm for you." He was kneeling in front of her, both hands on either side of her on the couch. The light flickered and cast shadows on her face, but he was caught speechless, staring at her. He was looking at her directly in her eyes and nervously licked her lips. His eyes immediately flicked to her lips and he leaned forward…her left hand slipped on top of his right hand and he noticed her chest was moving faster…she slowly closed her eyes…

And he stood up and sat down beside her… with a space between them.

_What the hell was that! Does my breath stink? Oh my God, what almost just happened? I want to bang my head on something! I want to hide! Thank goodness the lights are off. Oh my God the lights are off! What the heck is going on?_

*the lights are off because they're watching a movie. The tv went black because it was a scene change.

_I almost kissed her. Out of nowhere! She was freaked out, her breathing became rapid. That was too sudden, so advanced. I don't even talk to her and I almost kissed her. What am I doing? She's even sitting stiffly. Should I apologize? I should._

*she was breathing heavy because she was excited . totally misinterpreted her!

They both turned at the same time, startled she fell back. Instinctively, he cradled her head in his hand before it hit the wooden arm of the couch. But, he was now on top of her, her hands on his chest, his hand in her hair. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was heavy, again.

"I'm sorry." He said pulling her upright, his hand, falling from her hair.

"No, its okay. I was just startled. I just wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"haha…I don't know anymore." She looked down to realize they were still close, embracing. His hands were behind her while hers were still on top of his chest. "oh! I'm sorry!" she lifted her hands, but one shoot out to keep it over his heart. The other flew to the small of her back, keeping her from moving away.

"Mori? I don't understand…"

"I don't either." She touched his cheek with her free hand and he leaned into it and closed his eyes. "I think…" he was so much more aware of her now: her scent, her touch, why he was never able to speak to her. "I, I get nervous around you."

"What?" truly, genuinely surprised.

"It's only been months since you've been in Japan, but I see you almost every day. Mitskuni was talking about you even before you came, then the pictures, then meeting you… then seeing you dance…"

"Mori?" barely above a whisper, hand slipping from his face onto his chest.

"I just…I want to know you better."

"Well you have to talk to me to do that." She giggled.

"But I get so nervous around –" she stopped him with the smallest kiss on his lips.

"Did that help?" no response. "Well I know it was a bit forward, but someone had to do it." No response. "Mori, do you like me?"

"Yes."

"I mean, more than just friends"

"Yes." He looked down, still holding her.

"Well, how about we take it one step at a time? Get to know each other better and see where it goes from there?"

_Shouldn't I be the one saying this? She is more in the lead than I am… what am I doing?_

The ending credits began playing breaking them apart from their intimate embrace.

"How do you turn off the tv?"

"Here, I'll get it." And without thinking, the room became pitch black. Her hand reached out to him and crawled up his arm to his bicep.

"Is there a light?"

"No, not nearby, but I know the way." He stood, helping her up and took her hand to lead her out the room, except she tripped on the table.

"Shi… my foot."

"Are you okay?"

"I just kicked it really hard. I'll be fine…" she limped closer.

"I can carry you." No response. "Izumi?"

"I was going to say no, but I know I left everything on the floor…"

"It's okay. There's a step leading out of this room anyway." He lifted her and carried her to her room. He opened the door and saw moonlight softly pooled in giving just enough light for him to navigate to her bed.

"Thank you Mori." He pulled back the covers laying her down.

"You're welcome."

"Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

><p>After finishing homework and having breakfast together, the three set off to take Izumi sightseeing. They visited two temples and were walking towards gardens when Izumi spotted a crepe vendor.<p>

"Hani! Is that what I think it is?"

"What do you think it is Izu-chan?" Hani beamed…_she's so cute when she gets excited! It's like she's a little kid._

"Can we try some? I'll pay!"

"Hahahah sure Izu-chan! I'll have strawberry, Takashi will have chocolate."

She was already running off when she called back to them to save her a seat. She stood in line making sure she had the right amount of money while Takashi and Mitskuni looked over her.

"She's cute when she gets excited, huh, Takashi?"

"Yes." He said watching her bounce on her heels when they saw three guys approach her. They couldn't hear what they were saying to her, but she became slightly guarded although her smile was friendly.

"Takashi, I think you should go up to her…" Mori stood when he saw her turn back to face the front of the line, trying to end the conversation. One of the guys stepped in front while the other two boxed her in. Walking faster, he saw the one in front step closer. _Did she just push him?_ The guy, obviously irritated at being rejected, was again moving closer to her when Mori stepped in and slid his hand into hers.

"New friends?" he eyed the guy in front as the two behind stepped back.

"Hardly," Izumi said, disinterested, "Oh but we're next in line!" and stepped forward to order. Mori watched them leave and saw Hani give him the thumbs up as he turned his attention back to Izumi.

"You shouldn't be alone." He said as he stood behind her waiting for their orders.

"Yes gentle giant," she looked up and smiled, leaning her head against his chest playfully. "I'll be sure to keep you with me always." Mori blushed when she winked at him. They grabbed their crepes and headed back to Hani.

They spent the rest of the afternoon showing her a few sights. Mori's hand was always holding Izumi's and Hani was delighted at the development.

_Ringing._

"Hikaru? We're out right now. Oooh, dinner? Will everyone be there? Can Usa-chan come? YAY! K, we'll head over." Hani turned to tell Mori and Izumi, when he noticed that Mori was no longer holding her hand. "We're going to go play with Hika-chan and Kao-chan! And then we're going to have dinner. They're all coming."

"Oh yay! I get to see Haruhi then. She's always so serious."

"Izu-chan, what deserts should we bring?"

"Hrmmm, cupcakes?"

* * *

><p>The Hitatchiin Mansion was gorgeous. Part of the house was a wing for their mother's work, which the twins walked her through. Hani noticed that Mori had fallen back in step with him as opposed to being near Izumi. They played video games before dinner, and Hani continued to notice the distance between them. Izumi would look over at Mori and smile softly and he would nod. <em>What happened? I thought it was going good, <em>Hani thought.

During dinner, they sat at opposite ends of the table. Tamaki engrossed Izumi into conversation and Mori could hear her laughter. After dinner, they all chatted for a bit. Izumi showed everyone some of the pictures she had taken of the temples and the gardens.

Kyoya and Izumi were speaking waiting while waiting for the cars to arrive.

"Oh, I knew the Otori Family was involved in the medical field, but I did not realize your oldest brother was a doctor. And the middle brother is in medical management? What will you –"

"Izu-chan! Car is here!"

"Oh, my apologies. I'm being called."

"No worries. We'll see each other soon enough."

"Have a great evening. Give my best to Tamaki… or maybe my worst to him and best to Haruhi," she waved goodbye as they watched Haruhi being harassed by Tamaki. _I don't understand why he just doesn't confess to her... Oh wait, she's supposed to be a boy at school… so weird._

* * *

><p>"Well, I'm going to head to bed, I had a lot of fun today, but I'm very tired. Mori, are you still staying the night?"<p>

"I'll be heading back home. I haven't seen my brother yet."

"Ahh, I take it Yasuchika will be coming back tonight?"

"Yep! Do you need Usa-chan to keep you company tonight?"

"No, I have Mr. Pigs, but thank you." There was a brief pause as she looked at Mori, then she turned and went to her room.

When Hani was sure she was out of earshot, her turned to his cousin, "Takashi, what happened?"

"Hm?"

"Today, you were holding her hand, and then you stopped. You didn't even get near her at Kao-chan and Hika-chan's house."

"Well, there was no need. No one there makes her feel uncomfortable," he followed after his cousin as they went to the sitting room.

"Tsk tsk. No Takashi, I don't think you're being honest with yourself. You liked holding her hand didn't you? Why did you stop?"

_I did like holding her hand. I wanted to hold it all night long. I wanted to be the one making her laugh, or at least sit close enough to watch her._

"I screwed up, didn't I?"

"Oh you mean with Izumi, Big Brother?"

"Satoshi?" This was the second time he did not feel the presence of someone.

"I don't understand what the big deal is with her anyway. She's just another girl. She's even dark, you know typical Japanese prefer lighter skinned women. Besides, Mori's never even dated anyone before, what makes you think he'd even know what to do even _if_ she would like him?"

"HEY!" Hani and Satoshi exclaimed. Satoshi, actually hit him though.

"Don't talk like that about my brother. He's a great guy and our family wouldn't care about anything as long as he was happy! Besides, if dark is ugly, then how do you explain the ganguro girls?"

"What? Ganguro is so fake! I'm just saying, most people like the blonde hair blue eyes. Look at Tamaki, he's an idiot, but all the girls love him. Anyway, the fact she's a commoner doesn't mean _anything_ for a first born son who is supposed to be the next head of the Morinozuka clan?"

_Whack_

"Guys, stop. Satoshi, lets go home."

"But brother-"

"Now."

"Chika-chan, that was very rude. You cannot talk about people like that."

"Well it's not like it matters anyway. Even if she did like him, he's moving so slowly he wouldn't even confess to her before she went back home" Yasuchika side glanced at Mori, noticing it struck a cord. "You do realize she's only here for about 8 more months. Then she's gone for good. It's pointless."

"Chika-chan! Stop this now."

"Whatever, I'm going to bed."

"Takashi, I'm sorry." Hani trailed the brothers as they went to their car, "But, he is right. She won't be here for long. If you like her, you should tell her."

"I have." he whispered, just enough for Hani and his brother to hear, and he climbed into the car.

* * *

><p>"Brother, do you like her?"<p>

"Yes.

"And you told her?"

"Yes."

"So… I don't understand what's wrong. Does she not like you?" he placed his kendo stick aside.

"I think she does."

"I don't understand, brother."

"It's complicated," Mori idly toyed with the wooden sword he was holding.

"What is?"

_No response._

"I don't know. It just is."

"That's not really a good answer."

"I know."

"I know the Morinozuka Family is supposed to be protectors of the Haninozuka's. I know you spend a lot of your time with Hani, looking after him and caring for him. And, it's different with me and Chika because…well, we're more similar. Hani's almost like an even younger brother than me…"

"He cannot replace you Satoshi."

"No, I'm not saying that… it's just… you know, you need to open yourself up more. You're allowed to have others in your life… and not just the Host Club. You can love someone ya know."

"This is hardly love. "

"I know, but, if you don't start somewhere, how will it ever get there? I love you okay, but be selfish sometimes." Satoshi patted his brother on the shoulder and continued with their evening practice.

_When did my baby brother start lecturing me? Be he's right…I need to try harder._


	6. Chapter 5 Summer Break revised

**Chapter 5: 8 months (Summer Break)**

Hani had decided that it would be best for Mori to stay over every weekend to "play." It helped. They spoke often, him taking more and more initiative. He was more comfortable with her physical openness and held her hand occasionally. It was amazing that no one at school noticed. They were acting more like a couple although, from everyone's point of view, no real declaration had been made.

Occasionally, Izumi went to visit the Morinozuka Estate to "play" with Satoshi… who, each time, conveniently had to leave to go to the Haninozuka Estate about half way through.

They had been running around, playing commoner games when Satoshi, Yasuchika, and Hani, all said they had to go back to the Haninozuka Estate. Izumi wandered into the tv room and flopped down on the couch.

"I don't think I've played that hard in a long time" she chuckled as Mori handed her a glass of water.

"It was fun. We hadn't played like that since we were kids."

"Do you have any pictures of you all as kids? Like photo albums?" Mori thought for a second and came back with a box of pictures. Izumi scooted closer to him as he lifted the lid off the box. They settled into the couch and started going through the pictures. After bumping her cheek a few times with his bicep from flipping pictures, he lifted his left arm up.

"It'll be easier like this…if you don't mind that is," he quickly added when she arched an eyebrow. She snaked under his arm and rested her head on his chest and continued with the picture show. At one point, she placed her left hand on his chest.

"Your heart beat is so soothing. Sorry, but you're so comfortable. You're like a big teddy bear… but with muscles… so maybe not so soft and cuddly, but really just nice…" her head sagged a bit and she snuggled up closer, her chest rubbing up against his. Her knee on top of his thigh.

_She fits perfectly into my arms. Is she falling asleep?_

He reached over and kissed the top of her head. Pushing back a little, she looked up at him and smiled. "Why Mori, are you getting fresh with me?"

His eyes narrowed and he went to kiss her. He started to pull back, but she wrapped her hands in his hair and leaned in to kiss him. He smiled against her mouth, grabbed her by the waist and sat her on top of him. Her legs straddling his lap.

"Mori!" she breathed surprised.

"Do you mind?" he looked her in the eye, then at her mouth, and watched as she licked her lips, then at her throat hungrily as she said "No…just surprised you finally made a move."

"I just wanted to be sure this is what you wanted."

She tossed her head back to move her hair out the way, revealing her neck to him. One hand slid up her back and he placed his mouth right under her ear, sucking and massaging with his tongue. She grunted as she arched back and thrust against him. "Ahh, sorry…"

"Don't be" he said between kisses down her neck and pulling her closer. He was at her collar bone and her hands were tangled in his hair gripping him to her. She pushed him away and kissed him. She let her tongue glide against his lower lip asking to switch roles. He opened his mouth slightly and she plunged her tongue in, desperate to have him after months of excruciating timidness from him. He pushed back and slipped his tongue into her mouth when she started sucking on it… he moaned her name and an erection started to rise. She grinded against him, his erection making her wet.

"Izu.." and he dove back into her neck, hands flying up her back, inside her shirt, making sure she doesn't fall over and reaching up to her bra.

"Mori…"

"No, Takashi… call me by my name…" his deep voice whispered as he unhooked her bra, a hand starting to slide around to the front.

"Wait!" she pushed back and looked down.

_Shit…I screwed up…AGAIN! AH! I went too slow now I'm too fast…_

"Izumi, I'm sorry. I just got caught up."

"No, it's not that…" she avoided his gaze… "Takashi, I…I'm really self-conscious about my body. I know I might not seem like it, but…"

"Izumi, I like you. A lot. You're beautiful to me. I wouldn't be doing anything with you if I didn't care for you. I like the fact that you're short. Your breasts-"

"I'm sorry, I know this is killing the mood." Which, it indeed did as his erection was gone. But he was more shocked that she would be this vulnerable. He never imagined that she would be this self-conscious, especially if she was grinding against him and sucking on his tongue a second ago.

He lifted her chin and kissed her on the mouth gently. "You are beautiful to me." His hands closed her bra. "I want you to be happy. I want you to be comfortable."

She kissed him passionately on the mouth for his gesture. "Finally forward progress and I slam a brick wall in your face."

"It's okay. Stop apologizing." She nestled her head into his neck and he pulled her closer to him. _How can anything be wrong now that I can hold you like this?_

"Takashi?" he smiled, she had called him by his name. That was _almost_ more than enough to make up for the fact he would have to masturbate late.

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>In the guest room, she threw herself onto her bed. <em>What am I doing? I have 8 months left and we <em>just _started kissing? At this point a guy and I have usually broken up by now. But this is more serious. Takashi isn't looking to just randomly hook up with a girl…Although I was sort of dry humping him on the couch…AHHHHHH!_ She groaned into her pillow.

_Ringing_

_What the?_ "Hello?"

"Hey, Izzy…"

"Lucas?"

"Were you sleeping? I don't know the time difference…"

"Umm…about to… what's up?"

"I need a favor…"

"Oh God…"

* * *

><p>"So, how did the meeting with the Chairman go?" Kyoya asked, bringing you a cup of rooibos tea.<p>

"I don't know what I'm doing Kyoya…I mean, the meeting went well, he agreed to letting … ummm … put a pause in my program. He said he'd work the arrangement with the US Embassy, my program in the US and…well him being the Chairman, he's fine with it. _Sips_ wait… how did you know I went to see the Chairman?"

"You went to see my father?"

"What? Is this about dancing?" the twins asked in unison.

Soon, Kyoya, Tamaki, and the twins had pulled up chairs as Izumi explained. (Hani was napping, Takashi was in Kendo, and Haruhi was in the library studying.) "So, I couldn't really say no. I could, but I don't want to. He's helped me out a lot. He's my best friend and my partner…and he's going to be paying for everything, so he must be desperate. It's not like he has that much money."

"Oh wow. Did you tell Hani or Mori yet?"

Laughing, "Ummm… I literally _just_ came back from the Chairman's office. I hadn't told anyone yet, but Kyoya just knew… are you stalking me?"

Kyoya smiled, "Hardly."

_Click of the door_

"So when do you leave for America."

"Not sure yet, but I'll be gone for about a month."

"What?" it was Mori, standing in the door way.

"uh-oh…" the twins sang.

"Oh look, we have to get ready for the customers… look tea, there's tea over here…" and as quickly as Tamaki could finish speaking, the group disbanded, leaving Izumi alone at the table and a stunned Mori coming towards her.

"I know you have your host club thing starting soon…there's a lot to say, so it should probably wait until afterwards."

"No." She looked up, shocked at his blunt refusal. Her hands were shaking and she slide them onto her lap, hidden from view by the table. "I'd rather talk about this." He held out his hand and she took it and they walked out of Music Room 3 together. "Tamaki."

"Yes, Mori-sempai, I'll let Hani-sempai know."

* * *

><p>She hopped up on the water fountain and walked along its edge while Mori waited.<p>

"So last night, after I went to bed, a friend of mine called. Lucas, he's my dance partner. I danced with him for a few years, only stopping about a year before I decided to join the exchange program. I needed to bring up my grades, so I danced less. I performed but I didn't compete. Anyway, there's this huge dance competition that we watch together every year on tv. It's like one of them reality tv shows, not like a cheerleading competition on ESPN or something… ummm…" she already made one lap around the fountain and Mori stood there… looking at the distance, hearing her….but they were both avoiding eye contact. "Anyway, he decided to audition this year. Kind of like 'Is this going to be me dancing for life or going to college' type of thing. He wanted to try it before he went to college…but he's asked me to help him. He wants me to audition with him, which is really unusual because you normally dance solo unless you're ballroom and you need a partner…." Lap two completed… "I couldn't say no. I mean I can, but I didn't want to. He's really dear to me. He told me he'd pay for everything. The chairman agreed to it and will be taking care of the program." She had stopped walking and Mori approached her. She noticed her shoulders shudder… _is she crying?_

"When?"

"I don't know." Mori's hand was in front of you, waiting for you to take it…instead, it caught a tear. He turned Izumi to face him, but she kept looking down. Even standing on the fountain's rim, she was still shorter than him…

"Takashi. I'm sorry. I mean, about yesterday, and now I'll be leaving… I just…I don't know what this will do to us…I mean, there's not even an _us_…. I don't even know what we're doing." In her crying and rambling, he moved his arms around her, stepping closer to her and hugging her to him. At this height, she could put her head on his shoulder, and he noticed that she was really bothered.

"Izumi, I care for you, a lot. I don't know about how Americans date, but I'm yours. I'm faithful to you. I only want you. What else do we need to be a couple?" she looked up at him, and tilted her head.

"Well usually, people get to say boyfriend and girlfriend…but we're in such a gray area…and I'm leaving." Neither of them noticed the crowd that was gathering at the windows of Music Room 3…

"Izumi Saitou, will you do me the honor of allowing me to be your boyfriend?"

Her eyes widened in shock and then a huge smile spread across her face… "your timing really sucks, Takashi." But he didn't care. A huge weight was lifted (only to be replaced by something else). He was happy and laughed with her.

* * *

><p>"Ladies, why don't we-"<p>

"Why are they standing so close?"

"Oh Hikaru, will you love me like they love each -"

"THEY'RE KISSING! HE INITIATED!" screams of "oooh" and "noooooo" erupted from the females currently in the host club. They were all crammed at the windows desperately trying to hear what was going on between the two.

"Nothing's working, boss. They're glued to the windows," Hikaru said as he helped his brother up.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now. I wonder how this will affect the numbers."

"I'm really happy. This is Takashi's first girlfriend after all. It's good that he was able to let someone else in."

Haruhi looked down, "Hani, did you know Izumi would be leaving?"

"Nm-mm," he buried his face into Usa-chan, "it will be sad not to have her, but it's good for her right?"


	7. Chapter 6 September

**Chapter 6: The Return (7 months – Late August/Early September)**

By the time Izumi would be coming back, the auditions would be broadcasted. Tamaki made an event of it, and the twins invited everyone over their house to watch via satellite. It would be a welcome home and "Let's watch Izumi on TV" celebration.

"They're here!" the twins sang.

"I don't understand why Mori wouldn't let us go with him to the airport."

"Maybe he wanted to greet her without you guys interrupting. It has been a month since they've seen each other," Kyoya blandly added while reading a book.

"But even Hani's here…"

"No, I'm not upset Haruhi. I'm glad Takashi said he wanted to pick her up alone. He really really missed her. I could tell."

Mori and Izumi entered. She was jetlagged, completely. All she wanted was sleep, but she was happy to see her friends and glad that nothing felt awkward. She had spent two weeks dancing non-stop practicing the routine, then flew out to audition, and then flew back home to physically recover from the exhaustion, only to fly back to Japan. Mori kept an arm around her to guide her in and lead her to the couch.

They all piled in and chatted for a bit until the show started.

"There are a lot of commercials…"

"And there are a lot of bad people"

"hahaha, yeah the first shows are about 2 hours long. I should have told you to record it, I'm sorry."

"No this is fun!"

"So when do you come on?"

"I have no idea if I'm even on TV. They record everyone and edit it really quickly to make the shows. When the real show starts, it's all live."

They turned their attention back to the tv as the theme music played…

"Our New York auditions were even hotter than Atlanta's! [swipe to voiceover of various people spinning, flipping, doing splits] With person after person making it through to Vegas…But, have the judges found the winner already?"

[Swipe to the judges] Judge 1: You are perfection. Judge 3: I want to have your babies! Judge 2: I will hunt you down…

Izumi bolted up right, accidentally kicking Tamaki in the process.

"Izu-chan, was that about you?"

"…I hope not… I don't think so because I didn't audition… my friend did… I think I may have saw the performance… Sorry to kick you Tamaki, I just got excited. It's been a while since I was surrounded by that many people of the same interest."

"It must be great to be on stage and hear a crowd of your peers cheer for you."

"Yeah, it is hahahaa. They're so supportive of one another…"

An hour passed as they watched and waited, all secretly hoping they didn't ask her over for nothing… when Haruhi exclaimed "IZUMI!"

It was a series of fade overs of her doing pirouettes in the lobby of a theater, her partner, Lucas, doing leaps… and then an incredible lift will spinning…

"Wow"

"Oh man, this is really embarrassing…" Mori's arms reached around her and pulled her close.

"You look great."

The waited another 30 minutes before the announcer came back on… "The last audition of the day was definitely the best…and the longest…"

"Is it you Izu-chan!"

"How do you say your name love?"

"Izumi."

"And, Izumi, you are not auditioning?"

"No sir, just partnering."

"You realize that partnering is normally done with ballroom right?"

"Sir, I asked before auditioning, they said it would be okay."

"Yes, I was just curious as to why, that's all."

"Because it's really good," Lucas beamed. The judges chuckled as they took their places. Izumi and Lucas walked to the back of the stage, his hand up as they composed themselves. Izumi's breathing labored as she got into character…

Judge 2: Wow I'm getting chills already!

Judge 3: This better be good…like, finger licking good.

Judge 1: and cue music

.com/watch?v=3i199lnJLUc (katee and Joshua's SYTYCD Season 4 hometown glory dance by Mia Michaels)…

The group watch riveted as Lucas basically tossed her around in what could best be described as controlled throwing. Each jerky movement in sync with one another, pain on the faces, emotion pouring out…

At the end of the routine, Lucas carried her on his shoulder to the mic stand before rolling her off with ease. They hugged for a second, still overcome with emotion and she began to walk off the stage

Judges: wait wait wait…

Judge 1: wait sweety, come back to the mic please. _Izumi runs back, wiping tears. Lucas and Izumi hold hands and both are still panting._

Judge 3: What the hell was that? _Shocked looks on their faces._ I mean, [beep]. _Judge 3 leaned back in his chair and spun it so his back was to them_.

Judge 2: I can't even speak._ The judge started wiping tears away_. My heart is breaking… I need a moment.

Judge 1: Well it was obviously brilliant. There's no need to hesitate and say that you are indeed, dear Lucas, going onto Vegas, but Izumi dear, why are you not auditioning.

Izumi: I'm studying abroad in Japan, sir.

Judge 3: Japan? Girl, I will give you a JOB if you come back right now and dance.

_Gasps filled the Hitatchiin's television room._

Judge 2: Izumi, you are a beautiful beautiful dancer. From the tips of your fingers, even the point of your toes. Such control, such trust. Your emotion, my god girl, rip my heart out and eat if for breakfast why don't you!

Judge 1: Out of curiosity, if you're in Japan, how did you prepare for the audition?

Lucas and Izumi, breathing normally now, explained how rushed everything was, how they danced nonstop. They ended up with two routines and decided, last minute to do the one the just performed. The judges asked why they didn't pick the second one and Lucas started crying. He explained how he lost his brother to addiction and how Izumi and him choreographed the dance from bits and pieces of dreams he had since his brother's death. They explained that the routine was probably too emotional for them to do and they didn't want to mess up the routine.

Izumi was crying softly and Mori pulled her into his lap and held her against his chest. The group was torn, but Izumi said it was okay for them to continue, the rest of America was watching as well.

They took their positions at the opposite ends of the stage.

Judge 1: Cue music.

.com/watch?v=_037Ti8hwPE (SYTYCD, Kayla and Kupono, Mia Michaels, Gravity)

The song ended and the judges were speechless, again.

Judge 3: I don't know whether to cry to be estatic we witnessed something so AMAZING! Izumi, I want to marry you! I want to have your babies! I mean, holy [beep]. You are something else sweet heart. I want to make tons of tanned babies with you, make an army of dancers, and take over the world.

Judge 2: Lucas, you better make it through Vegas or I will hunt you down. Izumi, it's a waste, a damn shame and a waste you're not dancing.

Judge 1: No, no. You shouldn't say that. I completely respect you for choosing your education over dance. It's a hard path to choose, but you've chosen it and I respect you for it. But dear God girl, you are perfection.

There was more talk, but Lucas got his ticket, the show was wrapping up, and a partly teary eyed host club turned to look at Izumi… and, shocked again, that he was holding her so intimately so openly.

"Izu-chan, are you going to go back again?"

"No Hani, I need to finish my program here."

"But you're really really good, even Usa-chan cried."

"Yeah, I mean, wow. I've never really thought of dance like that," Kaoru said.

"I didn't realize you could be so compatible with someone else," Hikaru noted.

"Well, we both get really emotional when we dance. It's kind of like the only place we lose ourselves."

"Izumi," Haruhi placed her hand on Izumi's, "that was really amazing. You really have a gift."

"hahaha, no, it was seriously nonstop practicing. I even have bruises. At least the one on my face faded by the time we auditioned."

"What happened?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh, just doing spins after too much dancing, I got wobbly and ran into Lucas' flying hand."

"So what happens now Izumi?" Kyoya asked.

"Nothing. Things go back to the way they were. I'll have to spend extra time making up for the academics I missed… I'm supposed to meet with the Chairman next week."

"I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks Takashi." The host club exchanged looks. As far as they knew, the only ones that called him by his first name were Hani and Satoshi.

"I'm really sorry to end this, but I'm really really really tired."

"Oh, did you want to stay here?" the twins sang getting ready to call a servant.

"Ummm," Izumi searched for words. "I already have arrangements. So maybe next time?"

The group was getting up to see Izumi, Mori, and Hani off. "So we'll call you tomorrow and see if she's up for anything okay Hani?"

"Umm.. Izu-chan isn't coming over until tomorrow."

"WHAT!" the group looked up to see Mori escorting Izumi into his car.

"Yea, Takashi is having Izumi stay at his place until she adjusts."

"Well isn't this an interesting development."

"That's pretty darn forward of him."

"Satoshi wanted to see her too. I think Takashi's parents are really happy for him. To be honest, we all thought he'd need an arranged marriage."

The group mused a bit as they watched the car drive off. The twins and Tamaki dying to hear what happen.

-.-.-.-

Izumi practically passed out as soon as she sat in the car. Mori had actually carried her in while a servant brought in her luggage. He carried her all the way to her room, shooing Satoshi away after he opened the door for him.

"Stay warm brother…" Satoshi boldly teased as he slipped away as fast as he could, laughing. Not wanting to wake her, Mori didn't bother responding, but carried her over to the bed.

_She really must be asleep. She hasn't made noise at all. _He laid her down._ I should probably take off her jacket and shoes._ She smelled a bit stale, like airplane. Her shoes were ballet styled crocs, which made it faster to get through the airport. He felt her stirring and looked up to see her taking off her shirt, eyes closed. _Is she sleep stripping?_ He stood up to leave when he heard his name.

"Takashi…medicine? Water? Cracker…" Her usual mix for when a migraine was coming on. He walked out of the room and came back, she had taken everything but her panties off and had rolled all over the bed, covers tangled in her legs, pillows all over. At least she was on her stomach, or he probably would have dropped everything he was carrying.

Mori's heart started beating faster and blood started rushing. He slid out of his shirt and slid her into it, careful to not touch her anywhere in appropriate or see anything without her permission. He propped her up and handed her the crackers. "Izumi…." He whispered in her ear

"mmmm"

"I've brought-"

"Takashi" she moaned, and he stiffened. Was she dreaming?

"Izumi, your medicine." Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"I hate flying. Have I ever told you that. I hate hate hate flying. Especially by myself." She nibbled the cracker and Mori readied the medicine. "I missed you a lot. I told Lucas all about you. I couldn't wait to get back to you." Mori readied the water. "I don't know what it is about you, but you're my drug Takashi. I've been obsessed over you since I left you. I hate that. I hate being dependent on someone."

_Is she confessing in her sleep? Her eyes are half opened. _He looked down at her and saw her erect nipples poking through the fabric of his shirt. It made him hard. He wanted to touch her, to kiss her neck, which was now full exposed as her head fell back.

He laid her down gently and pulled the sheet up to her shoulder. "Sleep Izumi." He kissed her forehead and turned to leave when her hand reached out for him.

"No, don't. Don't leave me again. Can you just stay with me for tonight?" She was starting to sit up.

"Lie down. I'll stay. Just please, rest, you need it." Mori took of his jeans and slid into bed beside her and chastely laid on his back.

_This is really not appropriate. I don't know how I'm going to explain this to the servants or Satoshi if they find me here with her. _He turned to look at her and his worries faded away.He reached up and stroked her cheek and she moved towards him.

Her hand snaked across his chest, Mori froze. Her hand moved down his stomach, to his waist, anchoring her hand, she pulled closer towards him and used his chest as a pillow. She wrapped her legs around his thigh and pulled it closer to her. He could feel the heat coming off of her, burning on his thigh. He hardened. _This is going to be a long night_. Mori slowly and deeply breathed to control his hormones and urges. But the both ended up falling asleep, tangled together.

-.-.-

He woke up and realized his fingers were combing something soft and warm. Then he realized he was with Izumi. They were spooning, her body pressed tight against his. One arm was under her head acting as her pillow, and the other was between her legs, his fingers stroking her pubic hair. He stopped and she pressed into him, her cheeks enveloping his erection, he groaned into her hair and his fingers twitched over her clit as she reacted to his hardness.

"mmmm takashi," she slid a hand behind her to grab his ass and pull him more into her. He grinded into her, his fingers rubbing her clit, and he felt her leak. He was crazed now, he wanted her badly. After a month of not seeing her, not feeling her, he cursed himself for moving so slowly. He turned her head towards him and plunged his tongue into her mouth.

Without breaking their kiss, she adjusted herself under him her hands rubbing up and down his chest. He placed himself between her legs and pulled her hair back, revealing her neck to him. He buried his face into her, forcefully tonguing her throat while his other hand stroked between her legs, her panties completely soaked.

She started lifting up the shirt and Mori gave her room to pull it off. Lust clouded her eyes as she watched him take in the sight of her. He licked his lips as his eyes raked her exposed chest, her dark areolas and her erect nipples.

"Takashi…" she opened her legs more as her arms snaked up his biceps.

"Izumi…" he moved an arm to her lower back, and as he brought her nipple into his mouth, lightly biting with his teeth, he slammed two fingers into her.

"Ughh…." She bucked, gripping his hair and his mouth swallowed her breast. He started thrusting his fingers in and out, stopping occasionally to feel her walls spasm around him. Her hand slipped into his pants and thumbed his head, already leaking pre-cum.

When her hand was covered in his pre-cum, she began to stroke his erection. She pumped him and he thrust into her hand, moaning her name. His mouth ravishing her body, her mouth biting him all over his chest every time his fingers make her want to scream out in ecstasy. They continued with increasing intensity…

"Taka…mmmm… I'm …. Nugh… come…" he moved harder and she pulled, gripping more, and he pounded into her.

"Izu…mmm…ugh…" they came together, panting, dripping in sweat and saliva. Her legs were still twitching around him as he laid her down, grabbing his shirt to clean off the hand that brought him to cum. She was lightly panting as he bent down to kiss her forehead, brow, and chastely on the lips.

"Why good morning Mr. Forward." She teased, her eyes, barely opened. He kissed her again, licking her lower lip. "You didn't seem to mind."

"No," her hand trailed down his chest to his wet boxers, "not at all."

"Thank you." He kissed her again before sitting up.

"So, wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am?" He looked at her quizzically. "haha, nevermind. I guess it's time to get up."

He brought his hands to her face and kissed her gently. "yes, my dear." She blushed. It was the first time he addressed her as anything other than her name.

Takashi left and walked to his bedroom.

"Morning, big brother…" Satoshi teased as he rounded the corner… "I had to practice without you this morning."

"Sorry…"

"Oh no, it's fine, it's fine… How's Izumi, hrmmm?" Takashi's eyes widened a bit, "hehehehe…"

"Satoshi!"

"I'm younger than you, but not stupid" he stuck his tongue out and walked off.

-.-.-

Mori returned with his brother later on that evening to have dinner with his family. "Takashi, can you stay for a moment?" His father ordered, more than asked. He set down his empty plate as his mother and Satoshi left, the servants picking up the dishes.

"Takashi, I was told by a servant that you did not sleep in your room last night." Mori kept his head down, but was flushing. _Shit. I screwed up again._ "Your mother and I thought we were going to have to arrange a marriage for you, so we are indeed happy. But please think about your station. We have overlooked the fact that she is a commoner. We are happy that Satoshi seems pleased by her. However, that behavior…"

"I am sorry father."

"Takashi, it is not usual for us to talk like this…but your mother insisted…" _Is he nervous?_ Takashi looked up. "You must be careful to not get her pregnant."

"Father! That is hardly the case."

"You have to also be careful about the rumors that will spread if your behavior continues."

"Father…"

"The servants already know that anything that happens within our grounds stays here. So we don't have to worry about anything spread from last night. But, this is the first girlfriend that we know of –"

"Father, she is the first…"

"So we've asked one of the servants to purchase condoms." Takashi put his head down on the table, completely embarrassed.

"Mom planned this?"

His father cleared his throat, "Well, it's not like I exactly enjoy having this conversation, but at least it's me and not her. This, however, does not mean you have a free pass and can give into your hormones. Don't rush into love…"

They finished their awkward conversation, both completely embarrassed. His father took a beer and retired to the television room. He saw a male servant coming down the corridor and flashed him a very cheesy smile. As soon as Takashi entered, he walked to the side table and slid out the drawer. Sure enough, there were two boxes of condoms. _How did it come to this?_


	8. Chapter 7 November

**Chapter 7: 5 months left**

Mori and Izumi's relationship became more open at Ouran. He would always be seen with her, but holding her hand and Hani walking with them. While they did not kiss in public, he would kiss her hand if they had to part. She did not come to the Host Club and, surprisingly, his request rate did not drop. If anything, it went up. Shy girls asked to have Hani and Mori and would ask questions to Mori about his relationship with Izumi. Some dared to ask if they were secretly married.

The most he would ever say is that he cared for her. He did not feel at all comfortable at discussing it much further…but that did not stop Renge from dedicating a special printing of "Moe Moe" just dedicated to the two of them. It had record sales.

The host club was really happy for the two of them, especially since Mori became more approachable.

Izumi spent more time at the Morinozuka estate. Whenever they could, they ended up ferociously making out. Every once in a while, they would have a repeat of the first time they had slept together, but never progressing beyond that. Only once did Satoshi walk in on them; Mori, practically dry humping her, on the couch. Luckily, he left before they noticed he was there. _Well, now I know that height's not an issue…_ Satoshi blushed and went to his room to masturbate and fantasize about a girl from his class.

Other times, Izumi helped Satoshi with his English and teaching him some slang. (Much to Yasuchika's horror, Satsoshi had taken to calling him 'young' and using the phrase "That was buck.") Mori and Hani helped her catch up on her summer homework that she did not get to due to the audition.

Izumi had dinner with the whole family twice since Mori had 'the talk' with his father (which he did not tell her about). His mother seemed to approve of her despite the fact Izumi avoided detailed questions about her family.

"How much longer do you have left in the program, Izumi-chan?"

"Umm, I'm little more than half way through. During winter break will be a review of my progress and planning for the final ceremony. It is my understanding that there will be a bid on the students to continue into the university program."

"Have you applied for anything?"

"No ma'am. You can not apply. Those participating in the program are evaluated by their files. The schools who are participating make bids on the student, sort of like a sports team. If the student and university agree, then they go into contract for a year. If not, then the student goes back to their home country and does whatever they choose."

"That is rather competitive."

"Yes it can be."

"Do you not compete?"

"Hrmmm." She looked thoughtful, "I do my best and see where that leads me. I try not to place too much pressure on myself. For me, being so singularly focused means I miss things around me. For example, if I had focused only on dancing, I would never have noticed the opportunity of the exchange program. My goal in the exchange program was to successfully complete it. I am unsure if I want the pressure of having to spend university in, yet, another country."

"So, would you stay here if you had a reason to?" Satoshi boldly asked. The Morinozuka's were startled.

"Umm, I guess so?" she answered, oblivious to the real intention behind the question.

"And what about your parents, dear, what do they think?"

"Ummm," Izumi uncomfortably shifted… but Mori was curious as she never spoke of her home life except for Lucas, her former dance partner. "What did you want to know?" Quizzical looks passed between the parents since Mori's mother just asked that _they_ think of her being involved in the exchange program.

"I understand your half-Japanese?" His father slightly changed the subject.

"Ummm, that's a misunderstanding." Everyone turned to her. She sighed and put her chopsticks down and looked at a blank spot on the table. "Ethnically speaking, I'm Filipino, but I'm adopted. My biological parents gave me up the day I was born. My adopted parents and them had some arrangement. My biological mom never saw me. My parents told me when I was old enough to understand and realized that I looked nothing like them. My mother is Japanese and my father is American. My mom is Okinawan and my father was in the Military. That's how they met. She said that Okinawan's are frowned upon in Japan and not to mention it, but I'm proud to have her as my mom, so it doesn't bother me."

"Where are they now?" Satoshi innocently asked.

"Ummm…" she sighed, "they've passed." Mori gasped, completely shocked. _How could I have not known this? Why didn't I ask her about herself?_ "They were killed in a car accident. They were involved in some nasty car pile-up on a major interstate." Her voice was unsteady. "Apparently they died instantly so there was no pain. And this was about two years ago."

"My apologies Izumi, I had no idea. I didn't mean…" his mother felt horrible for asking now.

"No it's okay. I'll just finish because everyone wants to know why I didn't end up back 'in the system.'" They were all quiet, embarrassed for asking such a personal question, and amazed she's accomplished so much. "Well Lucas and I have known each other for so long that his parents took me in as legal guardians, no adoption… there's a difference in America… Anyway, my parents had left me some money and my grandparents had trust funds and the like. So I have some money… And the military gave me money as well because of my dad's ranking and his life insurance options. Anyway, I had to quick dancing and had a part time job while I went to school. Lucas' parents told me I didn't have to, but I wanted to help anyway I could since I was making their bills go up. So I helped pay my way. Well, I didn't have many college options because my grades weren't too high so I couldn't get scholarships academically. I stopped dancing so I couldn't get any dance scholarships… which is how I found the exchange program. It's all expenses paid. If I happen to make it into the university portion, that'd be great… But I'm a bit superstitious of future planning… so even if I don't, the fact I was a part of such an elite program should help out my prospects. So now that I'm 18, I'm an adult and I don't have to rely on Lucas' family for anything… which is why I went back to help him audition for that tv show… It was one of the best ways for me to return the favor, ya know?" She took a deep breath in… "I'm sorry," her voice broke, "May I be excused?"

"Certainly," his father said gently as she got up and quickly left the room.

"Father…"

"Go Takashi, she needs you right now."

Mori found her by the garden, sitting on the edge of the walkway near the large rock. He brought his coat and draped it around her. "I'm sorry. My mother was very curious."

"Don't apologize. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

"It's not anyone's place to pry. It's your story to share."

"Is this going to change things between us?" she pulled the coat tighter around her, hiding her face. Mori shifted so that she was enveloped by him. His arms around her, his legs, protecting her sides.

"It doesn't change anything for me at all." He hugged her tightly. "I always have, and always will want to be with you and protect you as much as I can, as much as you'll allow me."

She looked up and smiled, "thank you." And he hugged her again. Two shadows that were watching, slipped away.

-.-.-.-

"Izu-chan!" hani ran up and hugged her. "How was dinner?"

"It was good Hani. How was yours?"

"good. I have cakey!"

"haha, okay, how about I get some homework done first and then we have cake together."

"Aww, Izu-chan, you're so serious. Have cake first! I'll help you with your homework. I'm really good at math."

"Okay okay… since when is 'theoretical calculus' math? It's more like a foreign language…" she said to herself as she went to grab her books.

When she was out of ear shot, Hani turned to his cousin, "So?"

"Hm?"

"So… how's it going?"

"Good." _He's obviously missing what I'm asking_, Hani thought.

"Are you going to stay?"

"No, I left my homework at home and I'm already half way through. I'll just see you guys tomorrow. Take care of her for me, Mitskuni."

"You know I will Takashi."

-.-.-.-

Everyone in the Host Club decided to have a Thanksgiving Dinner for Izumi. It was the one holiday that was her favorite. "Everyone just sits around ,eats tons of food, and falls asleep in a happy family pile!" (like a dog pile), she happily told them.

Kaoru and Hikaru were going to host at their Estate and have their chefs prepare a typical American Thanksgiving meal. They made arrangements for everyone to spend the night. Their parents were very excited that the twins had so many friends and that they did things outside of school. They were very happy to be seeing their little world expanded by so many people.

The dinner was fabulous and Izumi was more than surprised. The group went around saying what they were grateful for and, indeed, ended up all in the television room, falling asleep from so much tryptophan. Haruhi was one of the first to start dosing off and a servant had escorted her to her room, which was right across from Tamaki's. Kyoya and Kaoru were in the middle of playing a game with Hani and Hikaru watching and Tamaki and Takashi were talking.

"I think she just feel asleep, Mori."

He looked over at her and smiled, a hair falling across her face. "She did eat a lot."

"That's surprising for a girl. Most girls don't want to be seen eating."

Mori chuckled, "I like that she's not girly like that."

"Ooh, she must be really out… she's sliding down…"

Mori caught her as her head sagged and gently picked her up. "Hikaru, can you show me her room?"

They walked down the hall when Hikaru opened up the door. Mori immediately noticed that both Izumi's bags and his were by the bed. Mori turned to Hikaru, "Well, mother said that it would be fine since she sleeps in your room when she stays at your place."

"How did you know that?" He said surprised. It was supposed to stay a secret that they were so intimate.

"I didn't, but you just confirmed my suspicion," HIkaru deviously smiled. "My mom's in the study," he added as he slinked out the door.

Mori, a bit startled by the last comment, put Izumi to bed, removing her clothes and giving her his sleeping shirt to wear. He changed into his pajamas and headed towards the study.

"Ahh, Takashi…" she smiled without looking up.

"So this is the young man I've been hearing so much about?" the twin's father smiled.

Mori bowed, "Thank you so much for seeing me."

"Yes dear, I've been waiting for this. I must say, it's about time," she teased.


	9. Chapter 8 Winter Break

**Chapter 8: Winter break, about 3 months left**

It was a well-known fact by now that Izumi and Mori were a couple. He held her hand openly at school and Hani had been seen less often with Mori (and more with a dark haired girl…) Mori still attended the host club but hosted less ladies, much to his relief. He more assisted with the serving of tea and assisted Kyoya with the schedule and research. Since her return, Izumi began spending weekends at the Morinozuka estate, very much enjoying the blend of traditional Japanese housing with Western features.

The winter break would be short, but the group had made plans to spend some time together before the new year after spending it with their family. Haruhi would be the tour guide on what was dubbed "Commoner's New Year Celebration plus watching the sunrise together from a rooftop" (Tamaki named it, but it's actually called Hatsuhinode.)

The group had gone out to enjoy the festivities of the "Commoner's new year festival." They had gone around to various vendors, played games, and were now resting at some tables. It was very cold, but Kyoya had brought some individual hand warmers and everyone was enjoying the warmth. "We should probably make our way over to the temple soon. It's going to be a long wait if we want to make it before midnight," Haruhi noted.

The group began getting up and following her when Mori pulled back Izumi.

"Hm? Are your legs stuck under the table?" Izumi joked. He was holding her hand, but looking down. "Takashi, are you okay?"

"I want to…"

"Hey guys, we're leav-!" Kaoru called… and quickly stopped. Everyone in the host club turned and saw Mori holding onto Izumi's hand. It would've looked like a proposal if he was on the ground. "-ing to go..."

"Look at the souvenirs! Quickly everyone!" And they all ran off, only to circle back and watch from a distance.

Mori sighed and looked up at Izumi (or, rather, straight at her), "I have a present for you," he said gently.

"I have one for you too! I was a bit embarrassed to give it to you, but why don't we have a gift exchange."

"ha, you have it with you?" he smiled

She blushed a bit, "well, I've been carrying it with me all day."

"Lady's first," Mori mischievously said.

"Oh, you're just greedy now aren't you? You want the present!"

"Well who wouldn't want one from their girlfriend?"

"Fine fine… I need both hands though." She fished in her pocket and pulled out a shūgi-bukuro. "So… I made it… it's kind of cheap…" He took his gloves off so he could open the pouch delicately, he planned to save the envelope as a memento. Out slid a red woven bracelet with two jade beads.

.?main_page=popup_image&pID=122

Mori was very touched, this meant so much more than the cookies girls at the host club would have their chefs make for him. It was made by her, for him. It was beautiful and he was very proud to have received it. Mori slipped it on his left wrist and Izumi helped tighten it.

"It's kind of cheesy…"

"Izumi, you should be embarrassed. I love it, thank you. I won't take it off."

"haha, well you might want to when you train."

"Okay it's my turn." He fished in his pocket while Izumi took off her gloves. With one hand, Mori held hers. "I don't know quite how to do this… I always seem to be at a loss for words with you. We don't talk about it much, but I know that you only have a few months left. We don't really talk much about what will happen when the program ends. But I want you to know how much I care for you." He pulled out a black box. Izumi gasped, the host club gasped, and then cursed a group for blocking their view. "I know that American's don't usually get engaged at our age, and we've only know each other for a short while, and you'll be leaving soon…But, I promise you," he opened the box, "that I want to be with you no matter what. I don't want to rush into anything, because of our situation, but I will wait for you until we're ready."

She could only whisper his name.

"I love you Izumi Saitou. I want to be with you. Will you accept the promise of my faithfulness to you, my intention to propose to you when the time is right?"

Wide eyed and shocked, she grinned and said "It's about time you told me you loved me" … and he slipped the platinum band on her right hand ring finger. It had the Morinozuka name (in Japanese) engraved on the outside.

"I can't read it if you put it on like that."

Mori chuckled, "It's for everyone else to know you're mine," and he brought her hands to his lips.

-.-.-.-

Hani beamed and shed a tear.

"Guys, we should leave them alone…" Haruhi pleaded.

"That's the wrong hand!" Tamaki chided under his breath!

"I can't believe he was so nervous he put it on the wrong hand!" The twins exclaimed.

"Nitwits, he didn't propose to her," Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "That's a promise ring."

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Kyo-chan is right. Tamaki just asked Izumi if she'd wait for him." The group turned to Hani.

"Hani, you knew?"

"Of course I did. Kao-chan and Hika-chan's mom helped Takashi design the ring." They looked to the twins.

"Well in all honesty, our mom wouldn't tell us what's going on. Nor could we find any designs of anything," Kaoru shrugged.

"And we got bored trying to figure it out so we stopped."

"but," Tamaki asked puzzled, "What are they waiting for?"

"Did you forget," Kyoya added, "that she is leaving to go back to America in 3 months? She was here long enough to get to know him, for them to date, but hardly long enough for their relationship to really, 'develop.' He is the next in line to the Morinozuka estate and this is her first time outside of America. Did you really think they were just going to get married and live happily ever after?"

"Kyoya," Tamaki pouted.

"Tsk. Kyo-chan is right. She has a life back home. Takashi had a lot to take into consideration. That month she went back to help her friend was kind of like a reality check for him."

"Meaning?"

"That she's just here temporarily."

"But she can stay for university right?"

"Doubtful," Kyoya actually sounded sad. "Her grades are average at best, not really Ouran material. It might not be enough for her to win a nomination into the university exchange program."

"Wow, that's really sad." Hani went to comfort Haruhi.

"It'll be okay. I believe they'll make it. His family already approves of her despite her past."

"What?" they all asked.

"Uh-oh." Their eyes burrowed into Hani, especially Kyoya's. He wasn't used to not finding out information on people. Hani, reluctantly told everyone what Takashi had told him.

"Man, that's even more depressing," Kaoru looked at the two. They put their gloves back on and were heading to the temple, where they thought the group was.

"I don't think it's too bad," Haruhi said thoughtfully. "They obviously love each other and they're very logical about the steps they're taking. I think they'll make it work."

"Oh Haruhi!" Tamaki and Hani hugged her.

The group gathered in line, visited the temple, and went to the Hitatchiin Mansion to view the sunrise from rooftop. They found New Years cake, a bottle of champagne, and flutes waiting for them. They played a game of "First to Fall Asleep Loses."

Completely weary, they climbed the roof to watch the sunrise. This year, they would be graduating. Hani and Mori would enter university. Takashi and Kyoya would be third years. Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru would be second years. It was a bitter sweet moment for them all. Mori and Izumi's "promising" was very symbolic of the change that was eminent.

-.-.-.-

"Nice ring you got there, Izumi." The twins teased as they lifted her hand to look closer.

"Hahaha, don't be so obvious! It's embarrassing."

"You? Embarrassed? Since when."

"I know boys, shocking isn't it," she winked.

Kyoya entered the room with Tamaki, "You look chipper today Mori."

Mori blushed and nodded. Tamaki ran up to Mori and took his left hand, "Look Haruhi, Daddy wants a handmade item! Make me one! Make me one!"

"Get lost, Tamaki!"

"Mommy! Haruhi's being rebellious!"

"That again?" Kyoya sipped his coffee.

They ate their breakfast (really it was a late lunch) and were getting ready to spend the first 3 days of New Years. Each of the guests in turn made their thanks to Hikaru and Kaoru's parents for allowing them to stay. Izumi was saying goodbye to everyone, when the twin's mother pulled Takashi aside.

"Ah Takashi, your family is very traditional. Will you be having hatsugama when you return?" She noted the red bracelet on his left arm.

"That has actually started. We'll be having a chaji tomorrow, just immediate family," he smiled. "Thank you for your help," he bowed, glancing over at Izumi as he stood.

There was a twinkle in her eye. "Well take this package then," she called to her husband who brought a box over. "I think you know what it is. It should fit like a glove. Your mother will be tickled pink to help her put it on."

Mori blushed. "Oh no need for that," she teased as her husband nodded in agreement. "You're a man now, you have a woman to take care of."

"We're not engaged-" he flushed again, unused to so much attention, especially about his private life.

"Ah, but a man's promise is a man's promise. I doubt it means anything less to you, or her for that matter." The twins' father reassured him.

Mori bowed, "Thank you for your hospitality."

"I want pictures, dear. Good ones." She waved goodbye.


	10. Chapter 9 January

**Chapter 9: 3 months**

Hani and Izumi walked into the host club, albums in hand.

"Ooooh, where's Mori?"

"Oh he's at Kendo, first meeting of the new year and all. Besides, he'd probably be embarrassed." Izumi chucked the books on the table for the group to see.

"Two?"

"Let me guess, one for you guys and one for the parents?" Kyoya asked.

"hahaha… there's three: one for the family, one for us, and one for everyone else to mess up. But I brought both so everyone can look together."

Everyone gathered around the albums and flipped through them. Izumi told the story as they looked. It was more like story telling of a picture book, but they were all eager to hear what happened.

Mori's parents had prepared for this since he approached them about Izumi and asking for their acceptance of his decision. Unbeknownst to them, his parents hired a professional photographer for the event. "You are the first born after all," his mother had rationalized at his shock.

Mori had to explain the tea ceremony to her the night before so she wouldn't be surprised. He was very grateful that the twins' mom had made her a kimono because his family was very traditional. However, he found out that his parents had arranged and paid for it to be made. They had no doubt that Izumi would accept their son's request.

The ceremony was small, just their family and her. But the pictures were beautiful.

"It's like a fairytale isn't it?" Hani softly said.

"It's like the tv show!" Tamaki said dreamily.

"Mom did a really good job on the kimono," Hikaru noted.

"I'm surprised she's wearing make-up," Kaoru added.

"She is a dancer, I'm sure she knows how to put it on since she had to wear stage makeup," Kyoya added.

"It's like they're married isn't it?" Haruhi asked, flipping back through the pictures.

"Can you imagine their wedding, if getting promised is this big of a deal…" said Tamaki.

Izumi laughed, "Umm, guys, I'm right here…"

-.-.-.-

Mori remained in the host club, still only serving tea and helping with the schedule and event planning. Although Izumi said she didn't mind if he hosted, he did not feel comfortable doing so. She studied and prepared for the end of her program while the club activities were going on. She had frequent meetings with the Chairman regarding the program, at some points, being called out of class.

Everyone noticed the ring she wore on her right hand. All the girls noticed the red bracelet he wore on his left arm. It was the first and only jewelry Mori work in school. Renge, of course, had a special edition of Moe Moe to "reveal the truth behind the rumors." The couple, respectfully declined to interview… but that did not stop people from asking the other host club members what was going to happen.


	11. Chapter 10 February

**Chapter 10: 2 months**

"Can we go to your program ceremony?" the twins asked.

"No, hahah. Only those in the program can go. It's also going to be in Canada. So I'll be flying out with the Chairman in a week."

"You're flying with my dad?"

"Yes."

"How long will you be gone" the twins inquired.

"About half a week. There's going to be 'recover from jet lag' and networking event. The ceremony and another networking event or something…"

"Are you nervous?" Hani asked behind Usa-chan.

"No not really."

"Why is that?" Tamaki asked.

"Ummm… it is what it is," she shrugged. As she collected the albums. "Hani, I need to head back to your place so I can make sure everything is in order before I leave. I also have a lot of homework to do."

"Do you need me to go home with you? I can help you study."

"No it's okay. Thanks though." They watched her leave.

"How can she be so calm about this, Boss!"

"She's much stronger than we give her credit for," Tamaki noted thoughtfully.

"nm-m," Hani said softly. "I think, sometimes, she cries at night. She has swollen eyes in the morning."

"And, Mori does seem a bit more sullen" Kyoya noted, "I don't think he's taking this lightly either. It must be difficult for them both."

-.-.-.-

The Chairman and Izumi left for Canada and Mori was a bit withdrawn. He'd idly fondle the bracelet she made for him and at other times, he'd run into walls, trip over his own feet. His vice-captain had to run the Kendo club because Mori was unsteady on his feet. If people did not know the extent of his feelings for Izumi, there was no question now. His kendo club admired him for being in love instead of adopting the warrior attitude of "abandoning emotion." Girls swooned over his devotion to Izumi.

"Has she called you?"

"No. It would be too much. The time difference, the jet lag, and the program…"

"She could at least call to say she was okay…" Kaoru said irritated. "I mean, if she loves you and all…"

"Actually," Kyoya came to Izumi's defense, "Mori is doing her a favor by not being possessive. Don't forget this is a very serious time for her. She finds out whether or not she gets an offer for a university program. You have to be thoughtful of the situation she is in. She's probably exhausted emotionally and physically. She needs sleep more than late night phone calls with Mori."

They looked at Mori, who was looking out the window, rolling a jade between his fingers. "She's only gone for a few days. It's not that bad."


	12. Chapter 11 Graduation

**Chapter 11: Graduation**

Izumi came back with the Chairman and the group found out that she did not get an offer to continue into the university program. Everyone was shocked. Tamaki was mad at his father for not figuring something out.

"After that televised audition she did, most assumed she'd take a job with some dance company. We've received countless letters requesting that she be pulled from the program and sent back to the America. She declined them all, saying she wanted to finish the program first."

"But now what? What's supposed to happen with her and Mori?"

"Hrmm? Mori… Ah, Morinozuka Takasi, well that's none of my concern. I was only in charge of her education."

"Father, how can you be so cold! Didn't you fall in love with mom after meeting her?"

"TAMAKI!" his father yelled. "This is hardly the same thing. Don't you speak to me of your mother and I's relationship. You still have Fujioka running around as a male despite your obvious feelings for her. Do not lecture me about love. Do not involve your friends in your silly little fantasies."

They both stopped and sank into their chairs.

"What your friends do is up to them. I'm sorry Tamaki, but that's the way it is."

-.-.-

The Host Club was closed as everyone was attending the graduation ceremony. No one had dared ask Izumi or Mori of their plans. Kyoya advised, well, more like demanded, that the host club let the couple talk about things themselves rather than prying, asking, or spying.

However, they all new that Izumi would be leaving the day after graduation.

-.-.-

The group had gathered at the gate to say their goodbyes. Each one was crying… well everyone except for Kyoya.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be in touch."

"Will you come visit?" the twins asked.

"well, if I have money, yes. But seeing as how you all are filthy rich, you can come visit me….and pay for Haruhi's ticket of course." She winked at Haruhi.

_Final call for flight xxxxx…._

"Well, I have to go." They all hugged her and stepped back to let Mori have the final moment. He slid his hand into hers and walked her up to the gate. She held out two tickets and two passports to the gate guard who waved an attendant over to escort them to their seats.

"Wait… is Mori going?"

"Of course he would." Kyoya added. "With their relationship as serious as it is, he wouldn't let her go home without him."

"Yeah, Takashi wants to see her home and pay his respects to her parents."

Haruhi smiled, "He must be really serious about her if he's flying all the way over to visit her parent's grave."

They all looked thoughtfully out the window as they watched the plane take flight.

-END-


	13. Review Please

I've gone on a bit of a hiatus as I try to think of what direction I want Part 2 of this story to go.

If you read this story, please provide a review… or read Part 2 and leave a review there.

I have three stories, this is the only one that's done.

Thanks


End file.
